


I'd Kill For You (And I Mean It)

by zkdlinzey



Category: CLC (Band), ITZY (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: ?? idk i wrote this for a class, Aged Up NCT Dream, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Haunted Houses, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Jeno Are Siblings, Lee Jeno & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Jeno-centric, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Multi, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, jaemin is a nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkdlinzey/pseuds/zkdlinzey
Summary: 2 detectives, 1 murder, no suspects. How the hell are you supposed to solve a murder in one night?
Relationships: Jang Yeeun/Lee Jeno, Jang Yeeun/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	I'd Kill For You (And I Mean It)

Our story takes place in Seoul, South Korea. One between 2 co-workers and long time best friends. This is the tale of how they solved a murder in one night with a very unexpected twist, but also how they learned the true meaning of friendship.

“Mark, guess what.”

Mark takes his attention off of his laptop with a groan, “Jeno, as much as I’d like to take a wild guess at whatever it is you want me to guess the answer for, I’d really like to get this email out to the chief.” He tells him with his eyebrows furrowed.

“You’re going to like this one though!” Jeno exclaims, “it has to do with the investigation we handled on the train movie guy a couple months ago.”  
The older of the two gives Jeno a weird stare, “the guy in the train movie—you mean Train to Busan and Gong Yoo?”

Jeno nods excitedly, “Im Kangmin murdered him on his birthday. Odd, isn’t it?” He shuffles on the couch he was on so he was sitting upright after having placed himself upside down.

“You’re only saying that cause it’s quote on quote, ‘spooky season’.”

“Precisely!”

Mark was sitting in the love-seat to the left of it, his feet propped up on the coffee table in the middle, a cup of coffee on the stand beside the chair. 

They finally had a week off after months of endless work. Much deserved rest, a week to relax and maybe run a couple errands here and there. Have friends over, go over to their houses maybe.

Just a week off from work.

Jeno who had dyed his hair platinum blonde within the first hour of it, and Mark who took all the time in the world to sleep unless he had something to send to his boss that of which he talked to more than he should, but then again, he liked to get close to everyone he met, so that was practically a given the moment he stepped into the police office around 3 years ago when he was 26.

The two men decided to live under one roof together so they could share the rent and split the bills. They have all the money in the world to live separately, but it was much more convenient like this. Living with someone was always better than living alone Mark liked to say.

But maybe it was a different situation if it was Lee Jeno.

Jeno is 5’10, has fierce eyes, but a dashing smile. A charming personality, a lean body, a full head of blonde hair, and a brain that could not function correctly to save his life sometimes. He was overall just a 28 year old male in with the mindset of a puppy, always wanting attention, and having everyone call him cute half the time.

Mark on the other hand was 5’9, had a mop curly jet black hair upon his head, and soft facial features that gave him more of a baby face. A deep voice, a very sculpted jaw line, and a strict, but also sweet personality. Loved by everyone at work for his strong sense of compassion, teamwork, and positivity. Or maybe it’s cause he treats his fellow coworkers to food every time they solve a case.

Why Mark thinks living with Jeno was an out of this world experience was because of how 4D his personality could be sometimes, that or how he could wake up as if someone pissed in his cereal that morning and collectively ruin the mood. How loud he could be on the phone with his friend Renjun from high school, or his brother Doyoung who was the owner of a small café on the outskirts of Gwancheon that of which he owned with his wife Sejeong.

Jeno overall was just. He was just free spirited, Mark doesn’t hate it, but at the same time, there are instances of which he’d like to strangle him and tell him that if he was playing PUBG with Renjun (Jeno’s close friend who was a pediatrician) and screaming again at 3am when he should be sleeping again, he wouldn’t hesitate to kick him out.

At this specific time though, Mark really would like to strangle him having distract him from his email, but it wasn’t too big of a deal. 

Having it be their day off, they stayed at home with the heater blasting from it being so cold and gloomy outside with the rain pouring non-stop since at least 5am earlier that day, while some Halloween movie Jeno found from scrolling through the channels plays on their TV.

Though they weren’t paying attention to it though, for Mark didn’t acknowledge the film having seen ‘Hotel Transylvania’ at least 50 times as a kid, and Jeno simply just did not understand anything that was being said.

“Well! No one cares about that movie anyway. Moving onto bigger, better things!” The blonde hops off of the couch and skips over to the kitchen. Mark finds it hard to believe that he’s 28.

“Do you want something to eat?” Jeno asks and Mark hums, his fingers rapidly tapping at the keys on the keyboard of his laptop. 

“Err…” He takes a moment to think before he ends up saying the first thing that comes to mind. “Those rice cakes we bought from your brother yesterday.” And Mark is so caught up in composing his email, he doesn’t notice the way Jeno basically fast balls the plastic bag of rice cakes in his direction.

It ends up heading Mark in the middle of his face with a thud, and oh so conveniently lands right on the enter key of his laptop causing the email he was writing to be sent. Incomplete.

“LEE JENO!” Mark exclaims not even caring about the rice cakes hitting his face, he’s more concerned about his email.

Jeno rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, “sorry?” 

The elder of the two sighs, pressing his fingers to his temples, massaging them gently. “Give me a warning next time? Thanks.” With that, Mark opens the plastic bag and pops a green tea flavored rice cake into his mouth while Jeno looks for something to eat himself, rummaging through their pantry.

“If you mess up our pantry, you’re reorganizing it.” Mark calls from the living room with his mouth full.

Jeno only snorts before he pops up from behind the counter with a package of seaweed in clasped between his teeth. He uses his teeth to tear through the plastic throwing it away after successfully getting it off the small container inside, “you say that as if we have enough stuff in here to get misplaced.”

He skips back over to the couch and sits back down, his snack in his hand firmly, “half of it is just your stupid Canadian food and the American food you got from that Johnny guy.” 

“That Johnny guy—We went to high school with him!” 

Jeno shrugs as he places a thin rectangular piece of seaweed into his mouth, “high school was like what?” He grinds up the vegetable before speaking again, “ten years ago? You can’t expect me to remember everyone.”

Mark pinches his eyebrows together before he takes his feet off of the table, replacing the spot they were once in with his laptop. He leans forward towards Jeno who had his eyes on the TV watching as the commercials played happily munching on his seaweed.

“I assume you have a crystal clear memory of Na Jaemin though?”

Jeno seems to choke almost before he properly swallows the contents in his mouth all while shooting a hard glare at Mark, “we don’t speak of that name in this household.” He seethes as Mark snorts. 

“All he did was break up with you, Jen. You resent him for that?”

Jeno seems to get his words stuck in his throat before shaking his head, “he did more than just that.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“No.” Jeno immediately replies as if he just wanted to get the topic over with, which in truth, he did. The name ‘Na Jaemin’ hadn’t been mentioned since he was 18 in 2009. He’d like to keep it that way as well. “Let’s talk about things that are more relevant now shall we? Such as Jang Yeeun, the only girl EVER.”

The elder rolls his eyes ignoring him as he begins to blabber off. “So Yeeun posted something on her story earlier and she looked really really pretty, ugh she was wearing this pretty green turtle neck and a cream colored dress shirt tucked into a matching pair of pants… She’ so professional and smart, I’m so lucky to have her. Only God knows where that relationship with thou who shall not be named would go. Mark she’s literally an angel! Did you see her story as well? Gah your eyes will be blessed—”

“I don’t follow her.” Mark speaks over him with a sigh leaning back into his chair, a rice cake neatly placed between his middle and pointer finger, “personally, I think Jaemin suited you better. He still does. You compliment each other nicely.” He pops it into his mouth.

Jeno frowns in response to this, putting the now empty plastic container onto the glossy spruce wood coffee table. “I don’t care. He probably has another boy toy anyway.”

“How are you so sure of that?” Mark frowns back at Jeno ho’s now raising an eyebrow at him. “Uh, I can feel it? In here?” He jabs the right side of his chest, Mark nearly lets out a sigh of relief before he speaks once again, his hand back in the small plastic bag.

“Your heart is in the middle of your chest, smart one.”

“They always said it was on the right side though?”

“I took the anatomy class, you didn’t.” Mark sings out. “But yeah, Jaemin suited you better and as I said so you don’t ask again, I don’t follow Yeeun.”  
Jeno pouts, “oh but why? Who do you even follow anyway?”

“You, Johnny, Donghyuck, Jaemin, and a couple other people.” Just as Mark finishes his sentence, his phone begins to ring and he hums leaning over the edge of the loveseat over to the nightstand it was sitting upon while Jeno is tilting his head. 

Mark reads the caller ID and scowls.

Chief Jung.

“It was supposed to be our day off, dammit.” He grumbles under his breath before picking up the call. 

Jeno on the other hand just stares at him while he talks again, “Jaemin? You follow Jaemin?” Completely disregarding the fact that Mark was talking to their boss, more focused on the ex he had been broken up with for nearly 10 years.

“That’s… that’s weird.” Mark comments, completely ignoring Jeno. “But we’ll be there, where was it again?” The raven head stands up immediately and walks over to his room, continuing his conversation with who Jeno assumed was Chief Jung.

As he stands up to get another pack of seaweed, Mark is suddenly yelling at him to get dressed.

“IT WAS OUR DAY OFF THOUGH!!” Jeno whines as he slumps his shoulders while he drags himself away from the pantry and towards the back of the house where the bedrooms were. 

Mark scoffs from his room, “SAY THAT TO THE CHIEF.”

“JUST CALL HIM JAEHYUN FOR HELLS SAKE.”

“NO. I HAVE RESPECT FOR OUR BOSS.”

Jeno rolls his eyes while he sluggishly moves to his room, “You’re such a… God, what’s the word?” He looks up at the ceiling as Mark zooms out of his room to the bathroom. But not before stopping and giving Jeno a wink. “Respectful?” He suggests as Jeno moves his eyes down to look at his friend, a frown upon his face.

“Nerd. You’re such a nerd. A goody two shoes.”

“And you wonder why I get paid more than you.” Mark snickers as he goes into the bathroom all while shutting and locking the door behind him.

Jeno’s mouth is agape, being speechless before he childishly kicks the bathroom door, “you may get paid more, but at least Officer Qian likes me.” He says before trotting off to his room to get changed.

.....

Later that day when they’re all dressed up with their badges in their back pockets, Mark dressed up in a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up tucked into a pair of black jeans, a tie added to compliment the whole look. Though it was chilly out, Mark never wanted to pass up the opportunity of looking nice.  
Jeno… On the other hand, likes to dress up as Sherlock Holmes.

Trench coat over a white dress shirt, a tie, a stupid looking hat (as Mark would describe it), a magnifying glass, and a fake smoking pipe.

Mark would be lying if he said he didn’t want to smack him silly and yell at him to take his job more seriously, bit at the end of the day, Jeno was excellent at interrogating and getting information out of people.

While people wouldn’t open their mouths for Mark, they’d drop down on their knees and beg Jeno to spare their life or whatever every time he managed to say anything. The way he looks doing it will never fail to make Mark’s eyes ogle.

If Jeno looked like a quote on quote, ‘soft boy uwu’, all the time, then this was definitely an exception. Fierce eyes, and a gaze that could cut through glass. His left eyebrow raised half the time, and his lips slightly parted with his head leaned back.

It was as if a completely different person would take over his body during questionings, because after so, he’d be like a living puppy in Mark’s eyes always asking if he did okay and taking out of the blue selfies with Mark to send to Doyoung and Renjun telling them about how they made another coconut crack like it was that big of a deal.  
(It really wasn’t by the way.)

Mark’s right hand is on the steering wheel, his foot pressed onto the gas as he speeds down the freeway, his eyes on the road, but his ears focused on Jeno who was reading the details of the case out of a manila folder they had picked up at the station prior.

“Choi Jisu or Julia Choi, age twenty seven, five feet four inches, one hundred six pounds. Murdered at Seoul Haunted House by a brutal stabbing at around five twenty three. Found in that hallway EXO ran down that one time… apparently there were no witnesses except for maybe the security camera on the ceiling.” Jeno flips through the folder with a whistle, shuffling the papers around so he was looking at the autopsy report. “October twenty six, two thousand nineteen, cause of death, surprisingly, was blunt trauma to the head.”

Mark raises an eyebrow questioningly, turning the car slightly to exit the freeway when his GPS tells him to. “Blunt trauma?” He mumbles, “I thought it would’ve been blood loss?”  
Jeno shakes his head in response, “blunt trauma… there were at least ten stab wounds, but apparently she was hit in the head before she was hit on the head before she was stabbed meaning that when her killer was supposedly,” he brings his hands up to his head and makes air quotations with them. “’Murdering’ her, she was already dead.”  
There’s a small silence as Mark tries to process the information.

His driving gets a bit slower as he pulls up into the parking lot of the attraction, and it wasn’t anything out of the normal when the police, an ambulance, news reporters, and hell, even a firetruck were there.

There were at least 40 people in the parking lot alone, spectators watching from behind the bright yellow police tape. He saw a couple people he knew from behind it, just people he went to high school with. Hwang Yeji, Shin Yuna, and Yang Jeongin. He suspects they’re Julia’s friends.

There were sirens and lights blaring and illuminating the scene. Though this wasn’t anything Mark wasn’t used to, it still sent chills down his spine. The next person he sees is Chief Jung, or Jung Jaehyun, who had slick black hair, and a tall, lean figure, talking to Officer Moon Taeil, a small cop that had a red undercut and pouty lips, who looked upset about something. He isn’t sure if it’s because of something personal, or if it had something to do with the case.

He suspects it’s the latter because of the manila folder in his hands.

Mark sighs at the sight of them before parking his car and turning to Jeno who was still reading over the files closely. “This is weird…” Jeno mumbles, “really weird, ironic actually. Why of all places would someone murder someone in a haunted house?” He looks at Mark as if he had an answer and Mark whistles lowly unbuckling his seatbelt, “we don’t know their motives, Jen. And until we find them, we won’t know.” He breathes out while Jeno makes a sound similar to one of a motor boat.

“Mmmm, hopefully they weren’t too cautious. They could’ve left a fingerprint or two on something.” After the blonde finishes his sentence, they exit Mark’s car that was a black Ford Taurus, not that that really matters at the moment, and begins to walk up to the scene of the crime where Jaehyun and Taeil were still talking. It doesn’t take more than a minute for Mark and Jeno to figure out what they were conversing about.

“They changed the autopsy report?” Mark questions as Jaehyun and Taeil’s heads snap towards him. 

“Only took you,” Jaehyun glances down at his watch and scoffs, “five minutes.”

The younger of the two fights the urge to roll his eyes as he sends a small smile towards him and bows respectfully instead. “Apologies. Detective Lee Jeno took too long to get dressed.” He nearly seethes and Jeno has an expression on his face that read shock and irritation on. He annoyingly waves the folder containing the case files in front of Mark’s face.

“Excuse you, detective Mark, but it took us another ten minutes to drive to the station and then back cause you forgot your stupid coffee that you didn’t even drink!”  
Taeil raises an intrigued eyebrow at this, “you drink coffee… at seven o’clock at night?”

“Irrelevant, Sheriff Moon.” Jaehyun butts in before sighing. “Anyway, you read the report, right?” 

“Actually I—”

“We did.” Mark speaks over Jeno who’s frowning like a child whose candy got taken away. 

Jaehyun clicks his tongue before handing the file he was carrying over to Mark who opens it immediately after contact. “They changed the autopsy—”

“That much is obvious.” Jeno mutters, but it’s loud enough for Jaehyun and Taeil to hear. Both men shoot lasers towards Jeno who’s looking down at the ground before lifting his head to look at them, shrugging off the way they were staring at him. “Am I wrong? You handed us a folder that says Julia Choi on it after having me literally wave this,” he brings the folder up for them to see, “in front of all of your faces.” 

Mark on the other hand is ignoring all of this as he skims through the folder. “So…” He begins, “they changed the autopsy from blunt trauma to septic shock? Alive fifteen minutes after they found her, but died eight minutes later.” He reads aloud and Jeno stops trying to argue with Jaehyun and Taeil once he hears it.

“Septic shock…?” Jeno questions under his breath. “That makes no sense, you have to have some sort of infection for that to happen. I know that much.” Jaehyun and Taeil send Jeno a skeptic look as if they didn’t believe him and the blonde’s jaw dislocates from his face, trying to say something to protest, but having Mark beat him to it.

“He’s right.” He finally says after a second of close reading. “Surprisingly.”

Jeno snaps his head in Mark’s direction, trying to say something again, but Mark kicks him forcefully in the shin causing him to yelp and drop down to the wet ground, his trench coat getting soaked by the puddle he didn’t realize he was standing in.

“Septic shock is caused by an infection that gets so bad it affects the blood stream causing multiple organ failure. That takes around twelve hours, not eight minutes.” Mark continues saying despite Jeno glaring at him from the ground.

“Point!” 

Taeil nearly screams in shock as an unknown voice begins to speak behind him, making him move towards Mark who was beside Jaehyun in the small circle they were in.

The woman who disturbed them smiles sheepishly, “sorry, I was going back to the ambulance, but I couldn’t help but to overhear your conversation! We did a quick check on Miss Choi’s medical history, and she wasn’t suffering from anything before her death, so septic shock is impossible.” She explains, “Rose Park by the way! I’m new here.” Rose then introduces herself, holding a hand out for Mark to shake which he does gratefully before moving to Jeno who’s cautiously backing away with a timid smile.

“I have a girlfriend.” He informs, and this time, Mark actually rolls his eyes.

“Jeno, literally no one cares. Be professional and shake her hand for God’s sake!” He hisses and Jeno scoffs before moving to shake Rose’s hand. “Okay,” he starts as Rose shakes his hand, too with an eye roll. “You be professional as well and address me correctly.”

Mark’s jaw nearly drops before he collects himself and nods politely at Rose who has dropped Jeno’s hand and moved at least an inch back. “I took an anatomy class in high school.” He says and Rose smiles at him in amusement. “Cool! No wonder you knew.”

“I did as well you know. ”Jeno huffs and the woman with sleek ginger hair sends a smile towards him patting him on the shoulder while saying, “sure you did! I bet your precious girlfriend told you that one.” She chuckles while Jaehyun, Taeil, and Mark try to stay professional and not break out into laughter.

God, it wasn’t even that funny.

Jaehyun clears his throat, “well then.” He mutters as he sends Rose a knowing look.

Getting the gist, she nods and sends a wink towards him before walking off towards the ambulance, effectively making Jaehyun’s cheeks tinge pink. Taeil seems to notice this and raises an eyebrow, “Chief—”

“We don’t talk about that, ever.” He asserts firmly before rubbing his palm on his face. “Moving on though, if that’s the case, then someone must’ve paid to have the results altered.”

“Not just someone!” Jeno intervenes, “the murderer!” He’s quick to pull himself together after Rose shoots a bullet at him as well as his boss, co-worker, and best friend.   
“We’ll question the pathologist tomorrow if needed.” Mark runs a hand through his hair, “I think what’s important now is—”

“We’re here RIGHT NOW at the scene of the murder of Julia Choi with Seoul Police Department’s chief Jung Jaehyun! Do you have any input on the situation?” 

The detective scowls at the news reporter who has a man behind a large camera filming her. Jaehyun straightens himself up and begins to talk to Kim Dahyun of Fox News, while Mark and Jeno shoot each other looks of annoyance. Their eyes move to Taeil who was frowning towards the ambulance. That, and maybe even Dahyun.

“Hey, Sherriff Moon?” Jeno taps him on the shoulder and he almost drops the manila folder of papers in his hand. “Y-yes, Detective Lee? Sorry, I was just thinking.”

“Uh… well, Mark and I and I are just going to take a look around the scene if that’s okay?” To which Taeil snorts.

“That’s literally your job, go for it.”

...

When Mark and Jeno are finally inside the house, flashlights (that Qian Kun, another fellow officer had lent them) on, and note pads out.  
Nothing had been touched.

The scene was the way it was when they found the corpse, but with the exception of it of course. Their first stop was actually the security room that had the camera footage inside, but the guard wouldn’t let them in unless they were with their superior even after pulling their badges out.

“No gray hair, no entry.” He had told them. What a statement that was since Jaehyun was only 46 and had a full head of jet black hair that he never once retouched. Mark wishes he could say the same. Having gray hairs at 29 was not ideal. 

So with that, they decided to just investigate the rooms of the crime scene. 

“Mark,” Jeno begins as he snaps a picture of a knocked down prop.

Mark hums in response, “that’s me.” He places anything that looked like it could be possibly be evidence into a small plastic bag.

“How funny would it be if the murderer was someone we knew?” The blonde asks as he looks round the scene before taking a picture of the area where the body was along with the numbers placed on the ground.

Mark looks up at Jeno with a stoic expression, “I’d be disappointed.” He admits. “Worst case scenario is that it could be one of our lovers.” He then continues to look around before standing up and sighing.

Jeno on the other hand snickers, “you don’t think Donghyuck is capable of this?” He asks rather fruitfully, “cause I do. He’s Satan in a twenty eight year old’s body.” To which Mark grits his teeth in annoyance.

“You don’t think Yeeun is capable of murder?”

“NO! She’s… an angel sent from above, you should know this by now.” 

Mark doesn’t turn to look at Jeno. He doesn’t want to risk saying something he’d regret later, so he simply ignores him. Continuing to do his job and writing down the names of the people they encountered earlier to take them in for questioning tomorrow.

“My Yeeunie is pretty, short black hair, pale skin, a small figure, plump lips? God, she’s an actual angel.” Jeno continues to gush not even doing his job anymore as he leans up against a wall, camera clutched to his chest. “Don’t you wish you had someone like her?”

Mark shakes his head in annoyance as he places another piece of evidence into a bag. “I love Donghyuck the way he is, thank you very much.” 

“But his skin is too dark, he looks dirty. His voice is nasally, and don’t even get me started on his fashion sense or behavior.” Jeno snorts as Mark starts to feel the anger bubbling inside of him. 

“No one’s perfect, Jeno.” He grits out, “we’re humans. We have flaws, we make mistakes. I get you like your girlfriend, but could you quit bad mouthing my boyfriend? You’re acting like she’s never done anything wrong.” 

There’s a small silence before Jeno challenges what he says, “name one thing Yeeun has done that Donghyuck hasn’t.”

Mark snaps his head over to look at Jeno who’s now smirking with his arm crossed against the wall. “What’re you implying?” He questions, his tone of voice sounded dangerous. It was as if someone wronged him in even the smallest way, he’d burst.

Jeno laughs with a shrug, “since Donghyuck is so perfect, tell me Minhyung,” he pauses to take the expression on Mark’s face in. He was pissed. Eyes slightly narrowed, his lips slanted. Mark did not look scary when angered, Donghyuck says he looks more like an upset lion cub.

But due to the lighting being so dim, he did look as if he could murder his entire bloodline.

“What has my pretty Yeeunie done that he hasn’t?” 

There’s another silence that lingers in the air, the aura emitting off the two being almost deadly, and the atmosphere was suffocating due to the air surrounding them growing thick. 

Though Mark was about to lose his patience with Jeno, he still opted on keeping his mouth shut.

The less Jeno knew, the better, right? Right? Wrong!

“See! You can’t even speak.” Jeno laughs, hysterically. “How pathetic, Mark. Even you know that your precious Hyuckles is worse that Yeeun. You can’t even defend him!”

1, that’s 1.

“Do you even love him? Better yet, does he even love you? You’re such a work obsessed nerd that you can’t even make time for him.”

2, that’s 2.

If smoke could come out of peoples’ ears like steam from a teapot, Mark would nearly be there if he wasn’t already.

“With the way you are, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s going out with someone behind your back! I mean, I have seen him with Herin Seo lately—”

3, that’s it.

“You wanna know what Donghyuck hasn’t done that Yeeun has?” Mark moves to grip Jeno by the shirt, slamming him up against the wall, he’s still smirking, and God did Mark want to knock it off his face.

“I’ve been keeping this a secret from you because it wasn’t my place to say. Donghyuck has done a lot of shit, believe me. But the one thing he hasn’t done is cheat on me with my ex!”

Jeno’s expression goes blank. His smirk was gone, he was expressionless. Mark continues nonetheless though.

“The one factor Donghyuck holds that of which Yeeun doesn’t, is loyalty. Though he’s sassy and sometimes a brat, he trusts me—”

“You’re lying. You don’t even have any evidence to support your claim. She promised she would only look at me!”

Mark releases his harsh grip on Jeno and scoffs before beginning to walk off to another area of the crime scene. “You don’t follow Jaemin’s Instagram as you said earlier, correct? All your evidence is on Najmn at Instagram dot com. If you weren’t so bitter towards him, maybe you’d know earlier on since your girlfriend has been going out with him for nearly a year tops.” He finishes.

Jeno on the other hand is on the brink of having a mental breakdown as he places his camera down and pulls his phone out of his back pocket. He checks Jaemin’s Instagram and sure enough, there are pictures of him and Yeeun. It makes his stomach drop.

“You thought this was a good idea to keep from me because?” He lifts his head from his phone to see Mark writing something down.

“It wasn’t my place to say.” He replies, “I would’ve thought you’d catch on sooner or later. She’d always ditch your dates, never pick up calls, never responds to texts, is more distant in general. Why do you think I kept my mouth shut when you said Jaemin had another boy toy?” 

After that it was completely silent. 

The faint blares of the ambulances and the sirens of police car could be heard if you strained your ears hard enough as well as the floor board creaking every time Mark would take a step. 

Jeno stays frozen in place, the waterworks in his eyes beginning to go to work, and if Mark wasn’t so angry at him for bad mouthing Donghyuck, he would’ve dropped everything to comfort him.

But that obviously wasn’t the case.

In addition to the sounds heard outside the house, and the eerie noises inside, was now the soft sounds of Jeno’s sniffling and the shutter of his camera.  
Mark thinks it was bound to happen at some point anyway, but definitely not like this.

...

Sick wouldn’t be the word Mark uses to describe the feeling in his stomach when he sees Jeno hail a cab from his car once they were done looking around. The tapes would be reviewed at the station since neither of them has the motivation to look at them with Jaehyun now and instead asked Taeil, him, and Kun to fetch it from the stingy security guard.

So they left earlier than intended, but instead of walking to Mark’s car together, Jeno went the opposite direction and Mark can only grip his steering wheel in annoyance and fear that Jeno was most likely going to Yeeun’s apartment that of which Mark has no idea of its location.

The only thing he could really do is pray Jeno doesn’t get hurt. Though, he knows the worst crimes are commit from 12am to 3am in this particular part of Seoul.  
With that seed planted in his head, Mark is suddenly expecting the worst and begins to speed out of the parking lot to only God knows where.

...

“Jeno!” 

“Yeeun, we need to talk.” Jeno grumbles under his breath, his eyes bloodshot and nose still running ever so slightly. As he moves to go inside Yeeun’s apartment, she immediately moves in front of him, blocking the doorway with a nervous chuckle. 

“Why—why can’t we just talk out here?” She asks and Jeno raises an eyebrow.

“Cause I’d like to sit down? I’ve been up fro literal hours, my legs and feet would like a break?” He makes another move to go inside but Yeeun is pushing him back with her small hands. 

“Jeno—”

“Something smells odd.” He speaks over her with suspicion laced in his voice.

When he looks down at Yeeun’s small face, he notices a blank expression on it. Much like his earlier that night when he found out what she had done.

“I-it’s nothing.” She mutters before pushing Jeno away harder. “Let’s just talk about it tomorrow, I—”

This time, Jeno pushes Yeeun to the side causing her to stumble back and bite her inner cheeks as he looks around the small apartment.

In all honesty, Jeno was expecting Jaemin to be in one of her rooms, so the last thing that would’ve ever come to mind was a blood stained knife on her dining room table, what looked to be a stained meat tenderizer, and bloody clothes on the floor.

A manila folder beside the knife as well as blood splatters on the wall. They didn’t look new. IN fact, they were dark maroon meaning they had been upon the cream colored wall for a while now.

Jeno’s eyes widen and a lump forms in his throat. He can’t even move.

“Yeeun… what is all of this?” Is all he manages to ask before he hears a nervous chuckle from behind him.

“Meat! Yeah, I was making steak and it got on the wall. The blood, I mean.” Yeeun slips in front of Jeno who’s looking right through her as if she was invisible. His eyes are focused on the wallet and ID on the table that in big bold black letters read, ‘JULIA CHOI.’

“You’re vegan, Yeeun. But nice try.” He scoffs before pushing past the small woman who now has her fists clenched.

Jeno takes a minute to observe all the items on the table, picking them up one by one and wrapping his hand around Julia’s ID tightly as he got his hands on it beginning to speak after a second of observation. “This… this is the victim at the haunted house.” He mumbles, “this is her ID.” Jeno then moves to pick the wallet up and open it, he mockingly scoffs again as he sees the numerous identification cards inside of it.

“This is her drivers license, library card, Lotte card, Yeeun what the hell?!” The blonde then proceeds to put it all down and snatch the manila folder off the table. Least to say by what he had already saw, he wasn’t exactly surprised by the contents inside of it. “And wow! The original autopsy report for Julia Choi! You care to explain all of this to me, Jang Yeeun? Or are you just going to stand there with a stupid expression on your face?”

Yeeun grits her teeth together before walking up to Jeno and harshly taking the folder out of hi hands. “Oh Sweetie,” she starts placing it back down on the table.

Jeno watches her sharply, but as soon as he blinks, Yeeun has him pinned up against the wall with the knife used to plunge into Julia Choi’s back pressed up against his neck.  
“I didn’t want to have to end it like this.”

Jeno scowls at her, but doesn’t make a move, not really wanting her to slash his neck at that exact moment. He still wanted answers, whether it be for Julia, or him, her, and their relationship.

“You—you’re really gonna kill me? Of all people?” He seethes, the knife gets pressed deeper into his neck, nevertheless, he continues. “I gave you everything you wanted. Food, my hoodies, and this? I love you—”

“Well get this through your head, Lee Jeno, I don’t love you.” She hisses, “all the countless nights I stayed up waiting fro you to reply to my texts, or how you didn’t show up at our second year anniversary. You’re not exactly innocent either, Lee. Do you think I’d really wait for someone who’d neglect me the way you did?”

“I! Have! A! Job!” Jeno expresses through gritted teeth, “I apologized to you over and over again, do you know just how horrible I felt for not being able to show up? Do you really think I, of all people, would forget something as important as that? In fact—Agh!”

Yeeun makes him stop his rant as she begins to slide the knife across his throat not wanting to hear anymore of his mindless speaking.

There’s evident fear and panic within his eyes, but he attempts to stay calm despite the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

“Okay…” He manages to get out, “you don’t love me because of those things. I know you did. You don’t love me anymore because you love Jaemin, correct?”

Suddenly, the world stops spinning and Yeeun’s blood runs cold. The knife stops in its place before she turns her head up to look at Jeno who was paler than Snow White and his hair looked even more blonde if that was even possible. 

His lips were completely drained of color, but his feline like eyes still managed to burn holes through her skull.

“Cat got your tongue?” He asks mockingly, “You’re not doing this to get rid of me because I found out your dirty little secret, but because you love Jaemin, right? How stupid of me to believe you actually loved me when you’re out and about with my ex that of which cheated on me! Ironic.”

The lights inside the apartment get dimmer and the color red staining Jeno’ white shirt get brighter by the second.

Yeeun can’t seem to make her mouth move to reply to Jeno who was tearing up. His eyes were glassy and she too, could feel her eyes prickling from the back.

“Listen, Yeeun.” Jeno feels himself going lightheaded. “I’m not perfect at all, but I hope that you can look back on this day and realize you made the biggest mistake of your life.”

As soon as Jeno finishes his sentence, another voice that doesn’t belong to either of them calls out Yeeun’s name, and she drops the knife in fear as well as Jeno falling to his knees afterwards, a hand over his neck that was still gushing out blood like a waterfall.

“No… Nana, it’s not—”

“What the hell were you doing to him?!” Jaemin asks in rage rushing over to Jeno and kneeling beside him. His scrubs were getting dirty from all the fresh blood on the floor, and he knew it would be a pain to try and get it out, but he could care less at that moment. If Chenle wants to think he got into a blood bath later, so be it.

“And what the hell are all those red marks on the wall?! Care to explain why you had a knife pressed up to,” he lifts the face of the man on the floor and gasps when he identifies him.. “Lee Jeno of all people?!”

“Listen, Nana Bear, I—Self defense! Yeah, he was assaulting me!” She exclaims as if she had to best excuse known to man kind. "He was trying to kiss me and—”

“Yeeun, I’m your boyfriend for Gods sake, I thought that was a given the moment I asked you out.” Jeno grumbles before falling onto Jaemin, his face in the crook of his neck and shoulder, effectively passing out.

“Jeno?? JENO?!” Jaemin tries to shake him awake, but to no avail. He didn’t even care that he said he was her boyfriend, as a nurse, Jaemin’s first priority was the man in front of him not responding to his name.

He checks for a pulse and is relieved to find one before picking him up bridal style and beginning to rush out of the apartment. Not only to get him to a hospital, but to catch Yeeun who had ran out as he was taking care of the passed out blonde.

As he runs down a flight of stairs, they’re suddenly cops in the staircase with their guns out telling him to put his hands up.

“I’m not the person you’re looking for, please, let me go!” He exclaims, antsy and anxious that if he couldn’t get Jeno to an ambulance at least, he’d be dead by 2am.

“PLEASE MO—”

“SHE’S OUT FRONT!” One of them exclaims to the others and they all run out except one who ran to where Jaemin was.

“What—JENO?!” The cop screeches seeing Jeno in the state he was in. A large gash on his neck, arms hanging limp, and then to see a nurse on the edge of a mental breakdown.

“”I’m not going to ask,” Jaemin reads his name tag, “Officer Moon, please, just get him to a hospital. I can’t run anymore.”

Jaemin hands Jeno over to Taeil desperately and Taeil takes him without another word, running down the stairs himself while Jaemin runs his blood stained hands through his hair trying to process what just happened.

He falls onto a step of the stairs and ultimately begins to cry. This was too much for him to take in one night, and he’s most definitely seen worse.

...

“LEE JENO YOU—”

“Shut up, I’m fine.” Jeno whines at Mark who had been yelling at him for the past 20 minutes. Not only was he yelling, but he was also sobbing. It made Jeno roll his eyes.  
“Mark, quit overreacting—”

“Quit overreacting?! You have stiches on your neck and you’re getting a blood transfusion!” He exasperates. 

Turns out Mark has followed Jeno’s taxi to Yeeun’s apartment complex, and proceeded to call both Jaehyun and Jaemin. Yeeun got caught in the lobby while Jeno got immediate care from the paramedics after Taeil had brought him out to the ambulance. The rest is history.

“Mark, I’m alive, who cares.” Jeno puffs his cheeks out before he huffs. “But, I want to apologize.” He adds shifting his gaze to his fingers, “I didn’t mean to say what I did about Donghyuck, I—I don’t even know what I was trying to get at. We all have one person we’d like to get rid of from this earth, I can’t… It wasn’t right of me. I’m really sorry, Mark.”

Mark looks at him fondly before sitting down in the corner of his bed. “It’s fine, I know you were only trying to defend… you know who.” Mark places his hand onto Jeno’s ankle that was covered by the thin blankets of the hospital before frowning. “But I too am sorry for keeping that secret from you. I should’ve told you the moment I found out. I—”

“If you told me sooner, we wouldn’t know redacted was the master mind behind seven other murders.” Jeno says with a mischievous smile. “We literally solved seven murders in one night! Isn’t that epic?”

Mark sighs, “yes and no. Jeno, how’re you not, oh I don’t know, upset over this? Your girlfriend not only cheated on you with your ex, but is also a serial killer. I’d lose my sanity.” He admits and just as Jeno is about to reply, there’s a knock at the door.

It was quick, just as if it was to signify that someone was coming in, and when the door opens, Jeno’s jaw is unhinged from the rest of his face while Mark moves his hand up to shut it.

“Na Jaemin?” Jeno questions with a frown when he pulls himself together, “what’re you doing here?” 

Jaemin rolls his eyes as he drags his medical gadgets inside the room to take care of Jeno’s vitals. “I’m your nurse, dumbass.” He goes over to the machine that’s transfusing the blood into Jeno’s blood stream and presses a couple buttons before moving to look at the monitor keeping up with his heartbeat that had increased rapidly since the moment he walked in.

He was watching the small tvs outside in the hall with Chenle, eyes specifically on his earlier before walking into his room. He rolls his eyes seeing how it had gone from 70 to at least 115 average.

“I—you’re a nurse?!”

“If you hadn’t shut me out so coldly in high school, you’d know this.” Jaemin hisses in response before positioning Jeno’s bed upright.

Mark moves off of it and too is about to join in on the conversation before his phone rings in his pocket. “Excuse me for a moment.” He mutters, answering the call and leaving the room. 

Jaemin sighs before sliding the sleeve to take care of Jeno’s blood pressure on his arm.

“The only reason why I shut you out was because—”

“I never cheated on you.” Jaemin interrupts. “I could never, what you saw with Yeji was a misunderstanding. I was reaching over for a pencil and when I moved to look at her after, she too turned her head and… that’s what you saw. I didn’t kiss her willingly.” He explains while squeezing the small air filled bulb.

“I broke up with you, not because of that, but because you were ignoring me, saying mean things about me to Renjun and Jisung. You hated me, what was the point of keeping something when there wasn’t any point in doing so? You didn’t let me explain, I was tired too you know.” Jaemin finishes up and removes the device from Jeno’s arm, placing it back into the small basket on the side of the machine and proceeds to write it down on a clipboard.

“So you’re not exactly innocent in this situation either, Jeno. But I wouldn’t blame you. I probably would’ve done the same.” And Jeno, surprisingly, nods in agreement to this. He was right, he wasn’t exactly innocent, he felt a little guilty now after talking so bad about him when he didn’t even let him explain.

He then moves to take a thermometer out and places a small plastic covering over the metal stick, turning it on, and placing it into Jeno’s mouth under his tongue while he spoke again.

The thermometer beeps and Jaemin takes it out of Jeno’s mouth, clicking the covering off into a small red container by the sink. He places the thermometer back into the basket and sighs at Jeno who has tears rushing down his face.

“Let me fix this then.” He whispers, hand moving up to mess with the bandages on his neck, “please let me fix this, give me another chance Jaem—”

“As nice as that sounds, fix yourself first.” Jaemin goes back over to Jeno and brings his hand away from his neck, “don’t mess with this either!” He scolds and Jeno only sniffles in response.

Jaemin then sighs, “Jeno, I’m not rejecting the offer, trust me.” He assures, “but you need to heal a little bit, both physically and mentally. Once you’re better, then we can talk. I… I need some time to heal as well, you weren’t the only one Yeeun played.”

“I guess you’re right.” Jeno mutters wiping at his face while Jaemin snorts, “of course I am! When have I ever been wrong?”

“That one time—”

“We snuck into that EXO concert fair and square!”

The blonde smiles at the nurse who gets off the bed and moves to his machine, “and we’ll sneak into another one sooner or later.” Jaemin winks at him. “Anyway, I’ll be back in an hour or so to do this again. Rest up, Buttercup.” With that, the honey haired nurse leaves the room leaving Jeno humming before he pops his head back in.

“And don’t cry anymore, your eyes look bad. I’ll tell Chenle to bring some spoons and a bowl of cold water in to reduce the puffiness!”

Jeno frowns in confusion, “I—what?”

But Jaemin is already gone by the time he gets to asking.

He sighs as Mark walks back into the room with a curious expression on his face, “I’m guessing things went well with Jaem?”

“Oh… yeah, I guess you could say that.” Jeno shoots him a small timid smile before proceeding to ask about the phone call. “So, who was it from?”

“The call?” Mark hums in response opening the blinds inside Jeno’s room to let the sunlight in, “Chief Jung seeing if they could visit today. By they I mean, Officer Qian, Krystal, Xiao, Jennie, and Officer Moon that of which saved your life along with Jaemin, so you owe them both a thank you.”

Jeno’s eyes widen, “J-Jaemin and Officer Moon?” He looks a little baffled wondering how Jaemin could be one. Then suddenly the events from last night clicked. “Oh, so that was him who Yeeun was talking to… I herd Nana Bear, but I wasn’t exactly sure if it was the Nana Bear I knew.”

“How many other Nana Bears do you know?” 

“Uh, there’s my Japanese friend Yuta Nakamoto who gets called Nana Bear by his girlfriend sometimes?”

Mark gives Jeno a look of un-amusement, “and you expect him to come save you? From Japan?”

Jeno shrugs, “sure, he would! Yuta loves me.”

“Yeah, okay. And the square root of sixteen is four.”

“That’s because it is.”

Mark glares at Jeno who’s snickering, 

“Jeno one, Mark zero.”

...

A month later and things are nearly back to normal.

Jeno’s neck has healed, though there was a visible scar on it, it was okay now. Jaemin had helped him begin to move it up and down again, because apparently, according to the nurse named Chenle that had given him spoons for his eyes once, he could tear it open again. Jeno was terrified of that.

Though, he does go and pay Yeeun a visit with Jaemin. They asked her questions, and they got their answers. 

Yeeun was sentenced to life in prison with no parole with 8 charges of 1st degree murder. 

Every person she murdered was someone who interacted with Jeno who she saw as a threat. Kwon Eunbin, Olivia Hye, Lee Felix, Shin Ryujin, Jeon Somi, Kevin Moon, Kato Kokoro, and her latest victim, Julia Choi. She even admits to having Mark next on her list because she figured they would find out about her next.

Jeno and Jaemin are completely caught off guard by this revelation. Jeno running his fingers through his platinum silver hair, and Jaemin cussing under his breath every 10 seconds. Jeno comes to the conclusion that Yeeun wasn’t really in love with the both of them and was simply obsessed because she grew up in a household where she could have everything she wanted.

They end up leaving the facility a little pissed, but Jeno ultimately being more upset and saddened than mad. Jeno can’t believe he dedicated 2 years of his life to someone who didn’t even love him with a full heart back. 

Jaemin argues though saying she had to have admired them at one point, maybe even love Jeno at at least one point in their 2 year relationship. She may not have loved him, but she had to have loved Jeno.

It causes Jeno to recall something she said to him all those years ago.

When Yeeun said she’d kill for him, she meant it.

As for Mark, he takes a long break off from work. It wasn’t really busy anyway, so he opted on staying home and sleeping the entire time almost unless he was running errands, talking to friends and co-workers, or having people over and or going to their houses.

There’s bubbly feeling in his stomach every time Jeno comes around with Jaemin, and Jeno feels the need to kick him in the stomach, but he is overall happy for them and proud that Jeno had pulled himself out of such a toxic relationship.

It’s a Sunday morning, and Mark s sat in his seat on the couch he was once sitting in a month ago when all the events went down. How a battle over lovers turned out to solve 8 different homicide cases in a single night. When Jeno said it was epic, Mark actually agreed.

Now being November, Mark can look back on it and snort. He would’ve never expected sweet, perfect Yeeun to be a blood hungry animal. So weird. 

This day, he’s seated in his love seat watching the 4th season of My Hero Academia (because yes, according to him, 29 year olds can be professional anime watchers too), but just as he’s about to relax, his phone dings from the small stand beside his chair.

Groaning in irritation, he pauses his show and reaches over to grab his phone reading the text he had just received.

Care to explain this incomplete email I got about, ‘hating my co-worker Xiao Dejun because he steals all the Scooby Snacks out of the break room?

“Lee Jeno, I will end you with my own two hands.”

**Author's Note:**

> LMFAO i wrote this for a class in october and didn't finish until the end of december dwfgjdfh i didn't really try to make it good? dude, i just wanted it done. anyway, i'm putting this here because what else am i supposed to do with it? first work, done! idk if i'll have anything else in the future, i suck at this anyway efhejdfl


End file.
